Tethys and mnemosyne: from water and fire to lovers
by Zazeron of old
Summary: Tethys is forced to confess to mnemosyne not only her lineage, but the true depth of her feelings for her. Leading to a lovemaking of fire and water


Water and fire

The freezing cold wind whipped across the underworld, but tethys, the water titan was oblivious to the snowstorm raging around her naked water like body. She was in his own personal Heaven. No sound but the hissing wind outside interrupted her thoughts. She was finally at peace after months of hades turmoil, who finally became bored of her. She craved silence like others craved companionship, and now she had it, finally.

The titaness purposely lost track of time, not caring how many decades she'd been sitting in this same spot, or that she was most likely the only sentient creature within a hundred miles. Not caring that her fellow titans thought she was losing his sanity. The only thing he cared about was silence, blessed quiet. Her old bipedal form had returned since the battle of Olympus, the green stone no longer having a effect on her. She is glad that she has 2 legs again.

But sadly, tethys never seemed to get what she wanted, and if she did, she never kept it for very long. Why should now be any different? She exhaled a frustrated sigh as she slowly became aware of a sound that didn't belong in her peaceful surroundings. Someone familiar was stomping through the snow in her direction: a creature that had no concern for subterfuge, a very unintelligent creature, apparently. Tethys began to wonder if the North Pole might have been a better choice for his self-imposed exile, instead of the barren wilderness of lower sheol.

And there she was, mnemosyne, her for having returned to normal. Her flames replacing the black hair, the claws lowered. And her just as naked yet strangely formless as tethys ever was and having no tail

Great. The last thing tethys needed right now was the presence of that which she was trying to get the hell away from: pain. That same female was asking admittance into her domain of her cold tranquility. How dare she?

"'Hello tethys" the fire titan hissed, part excited, part angry, vividly remembering the cock-blocking tethys done when she was with crius.

Tethys sighed in defeat. She could not pretend that she didn't hear her, mnenosyne was usually the persistent type.

"Hello mnemosyne" tethys made no move to assist in her by redirecting the cold. If she felt bothered then good riddance. At least she'd be left in peace again.

Mnemosyne stood there in front of tethys, her confidence signaling that she wasn't bothered by the cold, as well as by the look of scorn on tethys face. Tethys sits on the ground and mnenosyne follows and sits across staring at her.

"Whew, thanks! Another hour out there and I would be a cold bitch like you" She laughed uproariously as she settled herself down across from the woman who gave her pain when they collided during the battle of Olympus.

An inside joke obviously and one that tethys refused to get engaged in. Of course what Tethys didn't know, mnemosyne could have plucked it—along with her whole life history—from her thoughts if she'd wished to, but she was sick to death of his gift. She'd shut the damned thing down as soon as she'd left her corner of the underworld

Tethys mind was safe now behind a thick, impenetrable wall on mnemosyne terms. The last thing she wanted was to see anyone's thoughts. There was no way she was letting this stranger's mind touch hers, not even for a moment.

"What do you want" tethys said coldly.

Her four word abrupt introduction wasn't very polite, but she wasn't feeling very accommodating at the moment. She was pretty grumpy, actually, because her peaceful, solitary confinement was over.

Regardless, she watched with interest as the fire titan laid on the floor and stretched her butt in the air like a cat.

Long stretch of fire flowed through the body of mnemosyne, the form being nakedness almost demanding to be touched by her opposite several feet away.

Get a grip on yourself, tethys. Have you forgotten what the past eons felt like? The last thing she needed was to get entangled with a woman like mnenosyne, and especially after last time their bodies came in contact. She'd had enough of that to last her an eternity.

"There's no fire. Isn't water supposed freeze if unwarmed?"

Tethys shrugged and answered her rather shortly. "Experienced worse cold"

Mnemosyne studied the slender woman standing before her. She was wearing absolutely nothing. Tethys was attractive in a strange sort of way. Very blue and water like where she was yellow-skinned and fiery, not the sun-loving sort, obviously. She had the most unusual white-colored hair that she'd ever seen, so thick and wavy, the kind that just begged you to run your fingers through it. And shit, those eyes! They looked like white orbs of light that seemed to be able to see straight down into her soul. But it was her domineering voice that clenched the muscles deep down in mnemosyne's center. It was so velvety smooth, like cream flowing gently over her body, caressing her everywhere it touched. And she didn't even want to think about her lips and what cliffs they could push her over if they really got to work.

Oh good lord, mnemosyne. Just shut up with the mushy 'she's so dreamy' shit! She'd had a very bad experience with just the sort of person who was sitting right in front of her staring a hole in her face: a tall, handsome blue man with a smooth voice who had jerked her emotions around like she'd been a ragdoll. No fucking way she was going to fall for another one of those again.

She wondered if zeus was having a big laugh up in Olympus right now. It was probably have been easy for Him to choose a girl to be her savior. They could have a snowbound sexually filled night complete with ghost stories and a warm fire, and hours upon hours of girlie talk and male-bashing. Mnemosyne wouldn't mind that at all. Especially since she desired for some kind of person to dominate her body.

"So, why are you here?"

Tethys sighed. She would have to start a conversation. Her hopes of having a peaceful holiday away from civilization, and especially men, were dashed. She sighed again and reluctantly formed a polite answer in her head, but then quickly revised it to just the down-and-dirty, rude version.

"I wanted to be alone."

She hoped that her abruptness would stifle further conversation. All she wanted to do was stare at her anyway, just drink in her beauty while in a dreamy, meditative state of utter silence and tranquility, like a museum visitor who stares for hours at a work of art in complete awe. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, because she ignored his rudeness and continued on with her chatter.

"Yeah, well…I went on this really long…uhm…hike kind of thing…and then I sort of…uh…got lost on purpose."

Tethys eyebrows rose in curiosity. "On purpose?"

"Yeah. I was trying to get away from stuff. You know, personal stuff, some really heavy personal stuff. I just wanted to get the hell away from everyone and everything. Know what I mean?"

"Actually, I do."

Mnemosyne wondered who was responsible for turning on the faucet that was her big mouth. Was that God again, having his big laugh? What in hell had possessed her to just blurt out her personal biz to this woman? Good grief! She'd probably be crying on her shoulder in the next few minutes like a damned girl if she didn't shut her mouth. Then she blushed as she pictured that scene in her head: her arms around her, her fingers threading their way through her entrance as she attempted to quiet her tears, the feel of her body—especially her breasts—pressed up against her chest, her cold breath wafting over her skin as she leaned down to whisper in her ear. Oh crap, mnenosyne. You need to stop, girlfriend. You just met her, for shit's sake. Oh, and didn't you just say you weren't going to fall for any more tall, beautiful titans?

"I was trying to get away from personal stuff, as well."

Mnenosyne's interest perked up. "Oh? What kind of personal stuff?"

Tethys pondered the wisdom of confiding in this total stranger, but chances were they'd never see each other again once the storm passed and they went their separate ways. And since it was obvious she wasn't going to be quiet, she dropped the rudeness, and decided to just be herself, and she decided to ignore her question for the moment.

"I'm concerned about your comfort, but I…uh…I forgot about last time" Tethys tried her best to look embarrassed and dismayed. She fervently hoped she wouldn't view the past 10 minutes as rude.

"Don't worry about me, Tethys. I run a little on the hot side anyway. Actually, I'm quite comfortable in here, now that the winds calm down. But what about you? You are a water titaness, not an ice one"

She wanted to answer her, but Tethys found her thoughts nothing but a jumble of alphabet letters. She'd said her name, and the sound of it on her tongue had sent a thrill though her entire body, especially in one particular area. She shifted her ass around on the ground to get some relief from the sudden pressure in her core. Where the hell had that surge of lust come from? Was it really from just hearing her name roll off of her tongue? Then she had to force herself not to go off on a wild tangent at the thought of her tongue and the things she could do with it.

"You tell me your personal stuff first and I will tell you mine" tethys ordered, and Mnemosyne core started sweeting at the mere thought of her ordering her around.

"Boy problems" Mnemosyne snuck a look at her face to gauge her reaction to her confession. All she saw was one perfectly-arched eyebrow raised in question, so she continued. "I was involved with this titan named crius. Our relationship was really great in the beginning, but then he decided that there were some…things… about me that he didn't like, things that I couldn't change. After months of fighting, we finally went our separate ways, but it got really ugly there for awhile. I just wanted some peace and quiet. That's why I came up here."

"What…things…about you didn't he like?" Tethys couldn't imagine how that idiot crius could have rejected this beautiful, fiery woman. Now that she'd thought back, she was quite charming. Even though she was born with a lot fewer brain cells than the rest of her kind. Tethys knew it would have to be something pretty bad for her to turn her back on him.

"I…uhm…I don't think I can tell you that, tethys"

Oh holy fuck! A gush of warmth rushed out of tethys's body when she said that. It sounded like a challenge to tackle her to the ground and force it out of her. She could imagine her whispering it in her ear as she moved inside the fiery titan. She blushed again as she wondered what she would feel like, sound like, and taste like, what words mnemosyne would say as she dominates her.

"You can tell me. There's no one else here but us, no one to hear our secrets but the wind and the spirits of our ancestors."

'The spirits of our ancestors'? What a strange choice of words to mnemosyne. But something about tethys made her feel comfortable, like she could tell her her deepest, darkest secrets and she would accept them. She decided to chance it. If she rejected her, or even walk away, it wouldn't hurt her feelings. She'd suffered enough of that at crius's hands to make her totally numb to it now.

"We weren't…compatible." How else to put it without spelling it out in black and white? "I was too different from him, too alien for it to work."

"Alien? You mean like 'little green men' alien?"

Mnemosyne knew he wasn't making it easy for her to understand. Couching the truth in riddles would get them nowhere fast. It was best to just put it out there on the table for her to plainly see with those beautiful deep brown eyes.

"He was a pure titan, and I was not," she stated bluntly.

A rush of strangeness moved through tethys body, a deep-seeded animalistic drive of the sort she hadn't felt in a very long while—not since her pack had fought the gods while out on the world a couple of years ago. She raised her eyes to hers and studied her very closely now. She pushed aside the curtain of female hormones that had been blocking the truth from her from the moment she'd walked into her life. Memory control. Voice, looks. Strange eyes, the sexuality, and most importantly her ability to withstand zeus lightning bolt, she had to be here to ask about the truth...

"Are you my mother"?

Mnenosyne didn't even have to wait for her to confirm it. She knew it with every cell in her body. This beautiful woman—whose very presence had sent her into a hormonal tailspin.

Tethys thought that zeus was sure having a field day with her life. She imagined Him in Heaven, propped up on a fat cloud, laughing His ass off at her predicament. Her ancestors were probably rolling over in their graves as well, especially after hearing the thoughts that had been running through her head the past half hour. It was all so hilariously funny, so tethys did the only thing she could do. She roared with laughter until her sides hurt. She fell over onto the floor and laughed some more and banged her feet on the ground while she did it. She knew mnemosyne probably thought her insane, but she didn't care in the least. This shit was funny as hell!

Mnemosyne was at a loss for words. Unbridled laughter was certainly not the response she'd expected. She wished she knew what was so damned funny. The only thing she could do was watch and wait her out. Finally she stopped, mostly. A giggle or two still managed to slip out as she sat cross-legged and stared at her across the few feet that separated them.

"Would you care to share the humor in this situation with me?" She watched as tethys ran her hands through her hair, pushing it back and away from her face, making mnenosyne gulp?

"This is just so surreal. The truth is, I'm not completely ignorant of this fact, in fact I had a feeling you would ask one day"

Nothing realization could have surprised mnenosyne more. This beautiful woman was her mother but also makes her the daughter of Zeus and thus her enemy? Seriously? "Should I be afraid of you?"

Tethys stared back into mnemosyne's red eyes and shivered at the sound of her soft voice. She sounded anything but afraid. In fact she sounded sexy as hell. Tethys knew she was in deep shit. Being attracted to your daughter was not right, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was definitely crushing on this woman for a while, and was jealous when crius tried to have sex with her.

"No, you shouldn't be. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but feel like I always known".

"This is so very interesting. Tell me more." Mnemosyne's natural curiosity was piqued. It had been a very long time since she'd encountered something new in this world. She wondered if zeus knew of his child he had with Tethys.

"Did you know of my heritage?"

"Always"

"Do you think me an enemy because I'm part Olympian"?

Oh shit. She'd practically whispered that last question to her, hesitating just the right amount of time before adding her name at the end, which had started her pelvic muscles clenching like they had a life of their own. Mnemosyne wondered if it was possible to have an orgasm just from the sound of someone's voice, because she was definitely on the verge of one.

"To me, you're just Mnemosyne. You don't feel like an enemy."

Tethys was trying desperately to make sense of her words. This woman sitting across from him certainly didn't feel like an enemy, nor did she look like one either. She couldn't imagine hurting her. Oh, she could imagine a lot of things with her, but pain wasn't one of them. Neither could he imagine her killing anyone, let alone her. She was so feminine and alluring, beautiful and seductive and powerful. All the things Tethys longed for in a woman.

"You don't feel like an enemy to me either, Tethys."

Mnemosyne, what the hell are you saying? This is your sister. She'd been born and bred to kill the creature sitting in front of her. It just sucked for her that she wanted to be thrown down on the floor and make mad, passionate love with her on the floor.

All this talk of enemies and killing was very disconcerting, so Mnemosyne decided that a change of subject was in order. Besides, she was curious to see her reaction to yet another confession he had to make.

"There was something else crius didn't like about me."

"Oh? What?"

"The fact that I can hear people's thoughts."

Tethys's mouth slowly dropped open. "You can hear what people think?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, crius hated that about me. He said it made him feel violated and like he had no privacy. I tried to block them, but when I'm emotionally involved with someone it's very difficult to turn it off, almost impossible."

Mnemosyne snorted ironically. "If that brute thought that was a violation, he should try having sex with his own father. Me and zeus didn't find out till it was too late."

Tethys was stunned at her revelation. She'd never met a titan, outside of herself, who also had sex with zeus, at least she was not made pregnant like she was, often wondering the child's fate...till now.

"So basically your life was hell" tethys said

"No, I enjoy some of its elements"

Tethys had hoped that she might get to know more about this interesting woman and she would, perhaps, accept his what she is about to tell mnemosyne, but her hopes sank as he listened. She obviously hated the lack of mental privacy in her life. The last thing she would want would be another case like she went through already. Deciding to inquire further.

"Can you hear what I'm thinking right now?"

Mnemosyne shook his head. "I'm blocking. It's the only way I can have any peace these days. Hearing other people's thoughts is not very much fun sometimes."

Especially when the other person fought it with every ounce of strength they possessed, like crius had. It had been a struggle just to be with him every day. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like with a woman who would accept, and even embrace, her gift. She dreamed of finding such a woman.

Mnemosyne fully expected tethys to bored of her at any moment, considering all that she'd said about the relationship problems, but when she raised her eyes to hers, she was smiling, and she had no clue as to why.

"I think you and I have similar abilities, because you are my daughter, I think gaia took you away from me because you were too powerful and wanted to protect you". Mnenosyne face looked up, and suddenly realized the similarities, their voices, their opposite powers. Mnemosyne met her mother, who was absolutely beautiful.

Mnemosyne suddenly obsessed with the idea of her mother entering her womb. She had a feeling that she would never exploit like zeus did. As she met her eyes, she intuitively knew that she would accept her and embrace her thoughts with a tenderness she'd never experienced since this whole heritage mess had completely taken over her life.

"I don't understand why you find me fascinating. I would think you would not want a intimate relationship with your own mother"

Oh, but she was so wrong. She was beside herself with joy. The woman she'd been looking for all of her life was sitting right in front of her, a woman who could understand everything about her without playing stupid relationship games that were such a waste of time, a woman she didn't have to play coy with. She'd know her true feelings, her true desires, and even her unhappiness, and she'd be the only one who could understand as a mother. She imagined how it would be with her: an intensely intimate touching of her mind and body.

"Let me explain it then. I was the wife of the previous ocean god oceanus, when Zeus came looking for allies for the upcoming titanomachy, he came to my chambers and we made love. That is all I remembered, but now thinking about it, I recall never remembering how you first came into my life and I ignored our vocal similarities till now. Gaia must have took you away from me to protect you, that is the only explanation I have".

"The reason I hate the relationship you had with crius was because on some level, I always had a level of both affection and sexual attraction toward you, and when he held you like that, I was angry that it wasn't i holding you, that it wasn't me making you laugh in pleasure. Even after learning you are my daughter, I still want to dominate you even now, to be your mate for eternity"

Tethys was suddenly embarrassed at her own bitchiness, and for airing her dirty laundry in front of her, and especially for adding that last bit about dominating her. It had slipped out before she could stop it. But on second thought, she wasn't sure she regretted saying it. Mnemosyne looked confused, but than smiled.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to feel pressured into making love to me, once it happens, it means that you are mine both as a daughter and as a lover, it also means you would be committing taboo"

Mnemosyne couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have her mother in her life, a woman who would completely understand her, and who would be the only one with access to her mind. That would be like heaven to her.

"maybe Taboo is all I need"

Chill bumps raced across Tethys's blue skin at the huskiness of her voice. Mnemosyne's deep red glowing eyes were focused squarely on her face. Electricity charged the cold air between them. She knew instinctively that mnemosyne wanted her to drop her control and let her thoughts flood his mind. And she wanted, more than anything, to oblige her. It had been such a long time since a woman had affected her this way. She wanted the fiery titan's thoughts as much as she wanted her body, preferably both at the same time.

Mnemosyne never experienced that complete pleasure she craved. Too many times did zeus oftem close himself off to her, refusing her access to their innermost feelings, even while they'd been having sex. She'd thought perhaps that things might be different with crius. She'd been wrong. After the fiasco with crius, she'd finally come to the realization that she needed both the mental and the physical in order to be completely happy in a relationship. Could it be possible that this woman, who was also her mother, might possess the mental strength she'd been searching for?

"Would you mind if I moved closer?" Mnemosyne figured that on the off-chance tethys decided to stop blocking, she could read her thoughts from four feet away and probably farther than that, but a little closeness couldn't hurt, could it? Why don't you be honest with yourself for once? You just want an excuse to be nearer to her.

When tethys murmured softly that she 'didn't mind that at all', mnemosyne crawled forward on her hands and knees like a cat until she was sitting and facing her. Being so near to her was unsettling in more ways than one. Her wolflike titan instincts were kicking in, along with her raging hormones. She was surprised at her scent. It was very pleasant, not at all like the ocean stench of poseidan.

"You smell very nice."

Tethys smiled. "You smell nice as well".

Mnemosyne thought that was most fitting, absolutely perfect in fact.

"May I touch you mother?" Mnemosyne knew this wasn't gonna be the last time she called tethys that.

Her fingers were poised mere centimeters from her face. Tethys nodded silently and steeled herself for whatever effect her touch was going to have on her body like it did last time. She sucked in a short shocked breath at the heat in her fingertips as they glided along the side of her jaw, and then followed with a long, soft sigh to block the Luke warm but not intense pain. If she'd harbored any worries that a sexual relationship between them would physically painful, she'd cleared that right up. Her body temperature was hot but something tethys could manage. Tethys murmured to her to 'please continue'. She wanted to luxuriate in her hotness for as long as possible. She closed her eyes and surrendered to it. Mnemosyne fingers explored her entire face, neck and even threaded their way through her watery hair. Then it all coalesced into a huge explosion of sensory overload when their lips finally met.

The wolf in mnenosyne was fighting to get out as she pressed her mouth against her mother's. Her skin and lips were cold, but instead of causing her discomfort, she felt like a cool refreshing breeze blowing across her superheated skin. As she played at her mouth, the animal in her was pushing to break free, but she slammed back the urge to explode. There was no way her DNA was going to stop her from enjoying this beautiful moment. She didn't want to hurt her. On the contrary, she wanted her mother to pull long, deep-throated moans of pleasure from her for the rest of the night.

Then mnenosyne felt her cold fingers gently brushing across her neck. She pulled away from her mouth and grazed her nose across her cheek, to her ear and down the side of her neck. She shivered when she touched her lips gently to her skin. Then she moved slowly back up her neck to her ear, then back across her cheek to the corner of her mouth. Mnemosyne knew what she was doing: she was catching her scent, and breathing her into her lungs to savor.

During all of this, she wondered what she was doing. Thinking outside the box? Breaking the species barrier? Living life in the moment? Busting out of her fiery shell? All of the above? The answer was noneof the above. Mnemosyne finally taking control of her life and chasing happiness, and for once, it wasn't running away from her. It was hurtling straight at her in the form of her mother tethys.

Tethys nose lay lightly against her cheek. Her mouth hovered over hers, so close that she could feel the warm air from her lungs caressing her lips with each quivering breath, yet not quite close enough to touch. The rational part of her mind was holding her back with its incessant chorus of questions: Haven't you had enough torment the past few months? Do you really want to risk getting hurt yet again? Do you trust this stranger with your heart? For once, tethys decided to completely ignore that voice. Over-analyzing everything had been yet another thing about her that the titan hadn't liked. It was time to just live life in the moment and step outside of her usual comfort zones.

"tethys…"

she breathed her name into her daughters mouth, a soft whisper of cool breath, just before her lips delicately touched hers. And then, that slow inexorable push toward the edge of the cliff began. Mnemosyne could do nothing but whimper with pleasure as her mother pushed her closer and closer. She clawed at the arms of the water titan, holding on for dear life as she methodically devoured her mouth with her cool lips and tongue.

After awhile, she noticed that she was on her back and tethys got on top of her. Her legs spread as their cores lightly touch and rubbed against each-other causing the titans to moan.

When tethys fingers touched her breasts and found her hard peaks, she got her attention. The wolf inside of Mnemosyne roared to life, but not with the desire to kill. She didn't want to hurt this beautiful woman who had stretched out her long legs and was now dipping her head to her chest and suckling her breasts into her mouth. She wanted to draw her into her body and completely consume her with her sex. And she wanted her mother inside of her mind.

Tethys was busy fighting a battle of her own, a battle for control. In her core her body was on the verge of exploding outward in every direction, like a star about to go supernova. She'd been forced to unfold her legs to get some relief from the ache in her virgina, but it was her gift that concerned her most. The wall holding them back was getting shakier by the minute. She desperately wanted to touch her mind while she dominated her body, but she held back, waiting and hoping she'd give her permission first.

Then tethys was shocked to suddenly find herself flat on her back with her fiery fire daughter straddling her at the tops of her thighs. Damn, she's strong! The thought of having a woman whose strength very nearly matched her own shot her libido straight through the roof. No holding back. No having to be careful . Heaven.

Mnemosyne growled softly, surprised at the animal sounds coming out of her own throat. Her fingers Hands cupped tethys breast and then moved lower to her stomach. Her soft, sexy scent sent shivers down her spine when she accidentally brushed tethys core with her fingers.

For the next few minutes, their bodies arched and shifted position as they each frantically battled for dominance. When her mother got the upper hand. Mnemosyne stretched her body out below of hers, she dug her fingers into her hair and latched onto those warm white eyes that were staring straight down into her heart. As she looked down, she saw that tethys has grown a male sex organ thanks to her water powers and knew where it was going.

Suddenly, she became hyper-aware of everything about this exquisite woman on top of her. She was holding her gaze with an unearthly silence, not breathing and her body eerily still. Yet the fiery titan sensed tension in her hard muscles. One of her cool hands was lightly resting on her back, and the other tenderly cupped the fullness of her ass. She wished she would squeeze her there, just once, with those long and lovely fingers. She ached for tethys to arch her hips up against hers and grind her hardness into her body, but time ticked by without even the slightest movement from tethys. I guess my mother needs a little coaxing.

My mother? Mnemosyne couldn't believe what she'd just thought, but she brushed her shock aside and decided that now was not the time for thinking. It was a time for action. She moved her hips seductively over tethys, and boy, did she get action. In a split second she was no longer on top, but was now splayed out flat on her back. Tethys loomed over her, propped up on her hands, tethys's hips wedged between her wide-open thighs. A soft unearthly growl, like nothing she'd ever heard before, flowed from tethys's mouth. Mnenosyne felt the hard tip of her arousal at her opening and very nearly lost what little control she had left.

"I want you to hear me," mnenosyne whispered huskily.

Tethys smiled. This was what she'd been waiting for. "No. I don't want to hear you. I want to listen to you."

She relaxed her control and swung open the door to her mind. She slid her hand along the side of her neck and wrapping her fingers around Mnenosyne's throat.

"Do you need to touch me to listen?"

Tethys sighed. "No. I just wanted to feel my hand around your throat"

Then she heard her, and her thoughts were so well organized, so smooth-flowing like water gliding over a moss-covered rock—none of the confusing stream-of-consciousness type of thoughts that he usually heard in people's heads. He was pleased to discover that her mind was as beautiful as her body.

Fluids were leaking out of mnemosyne's body again and bathing her inner thighs. That small nagging voice inside of her head suddenly grew exponentially larger. It screamed at her that what she was about to do was so not right. Was she really going to have sex with her own mother, the enemy of her ancestors and her enemy now?!

"I'm not your enemy. And we're not going to have sex. We're going to make love."

Mnemosyne gulped in nervous anticipation. "Uhm…what about protection?"

"I want you to carry my child," tethys said in a commanding way.

Then before she could object her mother slid slowly and roughly inside her until she filled her completely. Her body arched up against their loud moans filled the cold air in the tent. She shivered underneath him, but tethys knew it wasn't because she was cold. She heard her silent exclamations of joy as she began slowly pushing them to the summit.

She is my sun. It was the only way tethys could describe the woman lying beneath him, clawing clawing back with her nails and screaming erotic obscenities at her in her head. She was hot, blindingly so: her skin, her breath, her touch, and especially the part of her that was clamped tightly around tethys aching arousal. Her sun.

Mnemosyne never imagined in a million years that making love to tethys could feel like this. She'd expected discomfort when she'd entered her, but it hadn't been like that at all. Only a brief burst of cold when she'd made contact with her body, and then soothing warmth. Her 108 degree fire had heated tethys up quite nicely. After all, when you stick your finger inside a flame, does it not burn?

"Perfect analogy." Tethys chuckled breathlessly into her ear without breaking her rhythm.

Mnemosyne laughed with tethys and She grabbed her mother's ass and pushed her in further and harder, trying to help the process, especially when tethys began hitting that one spot over and over again. Warmth began to spread throughout her limbs as tethys stroked her over and over again. Her body felt like a fiery furnace burning her up from the inside.

"You like that?" In answer, mnenosyne hit tethys with the most profane thoughts she'd ever heard, and she loved every single syllable. So, she pushed harder and gave her even more of what she wanted.

Mnemosyne lost all train of thought; coherency was beyond her now. Her body was in this woman's complete control and she was using her relentlessly. It was beautiful and wild and violent, tender and loving and passionate all at the same time. The sounds coming out of her, as she drove into her own daughter, echoed inside of her head and called out to her wolf. Her primitive nature rose up in answer and words from the Old Language flowed out of her like a river.

That's when everything changed for tethys. At that very moment, she knew she was falling hard. Her voice broke through the thick haze of blinding lust that had been propelling tethys so quickly toward the end. She fell silent and simply listened while still continuing her steady rhythm.

She was whispering softly to her in a language that tethys remembered as the old tongue of the titans, and it was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. She has made no effort to discover what she was saying, but every single word was incredibly beautiful. Her eyes were open and focused on her face as she spoke. Her hot hands glided over her chest and down her arms as she whispered breathlessly in that strange tongue.

This is incredible. Tethys control was slipping through her fingers. The soft phrases coming out of her mouth grew louder and more urgent as she plunged deep inside of her. She didn't even recognize the sounds coming out of her own throat.

Mnemosyne never experienced anything even remotely like this in her entire life. An image flashed through her mind of a comet across the sky, her body completely engulfed in flames as tethys watery body created steam on contact. That was her. She was on fire and this gorgeous woman was the only one capable of extinguishing her searing heat.

An uncontrollable burn began to blossom and spread outward from her center. Oh fuck yes, this is it! This wasn't going to be an average run-of-the-mill orgasm. Hell no. This was going to be—

Oh god...

the most incredible thing…

Oh fuck yesssss!

…that fire titan had ever felt in her entire…

MOOOOOMMY!

She screamed that name aloud and inside her mind. Then her thoughts exploded and scattered in every direction at the exact moment tethys body crashed head-on into the sun...loving being called mommy

Tethys burrowed her head in the crook of mnemosyne's neck and with a low growl and dark moans, came hard into her princess, filing her up with cold white seed, and fell on top of her daughter, her arm buckling from the force. Mnemosyne moaned along with Tethys, feeling the freezing liquid fill her up, God, it felt so good to them, like there was nothing to worry about anymore, like they fell through ice and fire or just fell for some reason, either way, they felt good and relieved.

"You're not cold, are you?" Tethys asked. "Because I really don't want to move. Lying next to you is like snuggling up to the sun. You're so warm."

"Mmmm, I'm not cold at all mother" mnenosyne turned on her side to face her.

"I love you mother" mnemosyne said

"And I love you, fire of my heart"

And they made love again, tethys handling her daughter much more tenderly, she never felt more complete in her entire life.

*The End*


End file.
